


Doomed

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Fluff, M/M, Sadstuck, tis sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying together is hard to do when they're both doomed. When the meteor stops and death is near, John and Karkat share their last few moments with each other.</p><p> </p><p>(Great title :/)<br/>I take requests, leave one if you'd like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed

John gripped his side, running back towards the lab on the meteor. The power had suddenly cut off, making him jerk to the side and hit a table. Karkat had soon messaged him a quick, 'GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW.' He was now headed towards the troll, stoping when he smelt blood.

John looked to where it came from, biting his lip when he saw purple and brown blood splattered on the wall. He looked away from the smeared heart the colors made, and he continued on his way.

He entered the lab and went to the short troll right away. Karkat was looking at his laptop, frowning.

"Sollux is gone. The meteor has stopped moving, and everyone is either in hiding or has..." The mutant blood tried to explain, as he turned to face John.

The human rubbed up his arm, looking at the ground in shock. "Is he coming? Is Bec Noir close?"

Karkat nodded, wiping his brow. "Have you seen Gamzee? Heard from anyone?"

John ground his teeth, not wanting to tell Karkat what happened to his friend. "Yea, I have uh, seen him. Him and Tavros are together."

Karkat accepted the answer, not sure if he wanted to know more. He took a deep breath and looked the other in the eye, "This is it."

John chewed on his lip before grabbing Karkats shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "At least we can go out together." He heard banging come from another section of the meteor and hugged the troll closer. He felt arms wrap around him as Karkat hugged him back. "It won't be as bad if we're together."

Karkat stood on his toes, kissing Johns cheek. "You dumbass, we're about to die."

John laughed under his breath, kissing Karkat's cheek. Karkat glared and kissed John under his eye. John retaliated by kissing his noes.

"Quit it! Let me have the last kiss." He kissed John's lips this time, holding the others face in place. When he pulled back, he let his head fall against the humans chest. John hummed in false contemplation, "Hm, nope."

He kissed the top of the trolls head, and tried to imagine that the screaming he heard coming from a few rooms down wasn't real. He hugged Karkat tighter when he felt him flinch away from the noise. He sighed when he felt warm tears on his chest, and lifted the others face. He wiped off the tears and spoke to him softly. "Karkat?"

"Shut up, John. I can't- I'm sorry." John quieted him down, running his fingers through Karkats hair. His heart felt stained and the sad tears being shed onto his shirt weren't helping.

Karkat moved to back a bit to look at John, poking where Johns heart was. "Flushed for you, you dumb fucking dork." He rubbed at his eyes as he muttered out a couple more weak insults.

John smiled, "love- I mean, flushed for you too." He ignored the screams that were nearing them, trying not to focus on the way he could practically hear the bodies hitting the ground.

"He's close."

"W-where'd Sollux go?" John tried to shift the settling fear. He could hear the pounding of slow footsteps behind them, nearing their spot on the meteor.

"He tried to fix this, get things moving, but gave up. Said it was no use. He said he needed to get something off his chest, at least spend his last few moments in whatever happiness he can get." He hit his head against John's chest, grumbling a bit.

"I hope-" John's sentence caught in his throat as he heard someone enter the room.

He felt Karkat bury his face against him, holding onto him tightly.

"John."

"Shh, it's okay Karkat." He heard footsteps, heavy and not slow enough.

"John, flushed for you."

"I love you too, Karkat." He pried the trolls face up, kissing him with every ounce of energy he had.

He felt a stinging pain flare through his chest, before it became a burning feeling. He held onto the troll, as the world around him rapidly became darker. He stared into Karkats eyes before feeling he and the troll hit the ground.

After that, he couldn't feel anything anymore.


End file.
